Joe Biden
Joe "Amtrak" Biden aka '"Creepy Joe"'was the 47th Vice President of the United States. On April 25th 2019, he announced his run for President of the United States of America in 2020.https://www.nytimes.com/2019/04/25/us/politics/joe-biden-2020-announcement.html Personality Although Vice President Biden isn't the brightest bulb in the shed, there is something vaguely lovable about Joe. History Joseph Robinette Biden Jr. was born in Scranton, Pennsylvania, also known as the "Electric City". Scranton is also the home to the fictional paper company, Dunder Mifflin, the setting of the popular NBC sitcom The Office. For anyone who is familiar with the day-to-day work of Dunder Mifflin, their business failures are comparable to those of Biden's father, Joseph Biden Sr., who was such a terrible businessman that he was broke by the time his son was born. As a result, Biden spent a period of his life being raised by his grandparents. After living with his mother's parents, Biden moved with his family to Wilmington, Delaware, a place he describes as a bad area. He attended Archmere Academy in Claymore where received poor grades but was apparently a good football player. Biden moved on to enroll in the University of Delaware. He claims that, at the time, he "didn't know the rules" about plagiarizing. His professor bought this excuse and let him retake the course. This was most likely an enormous mistake as Biden was soon released into the world to practice law in Wilmington. After serving on the Castle County Council for only two years, Mr. Biden felt he was qualified to run for the United States Senate, and after a massive effort from rich Democrats, Democratic Senate Committees, and liberal organizations to get this man into national office, he pulled an upset to defeat longtime Republican favorite Senator J. Caleb Boggs. Shortly after the election, Biden suffered the terrible loss of having his wife and daughter killed in an automobile accident. His two sons were also injured, and he wanted to retire to care for them; however, Senate Democrats persuaded him to stay in office. Senator Biden served in the Senate for 30 years, constantly pushing anti-war, pro-environment (hippie) agendas. He also sought the Democratic Presidential nomination in both 1988 and 2008. After dropping out of the 2008 race following the Iowa Caucuses, the ultimate nominee, Senator Barack Obama, chose the senator as his running mate in the campaign centered on change. Political Positions and Stances Abortion Joe Biden's views on Abortion are the following: *Vice President Biden, fortunately, is not as liberal on abortion as other Democrats. *While he does not support federal funding or partial birth abortions, he still supports Roe v. Wade. American Culture and Values Joe Biden's views on American Culture and Values are the following: *He was given a 16% family voting record by the Christian Coalition. This is an anti-family record.Biden on Values Economics Joe Biden's views on Economics are the following: *Believes that Obama's economic plan helps middle class. *Giving everyone free health care, endless unemployment benefits and retirement benefits, and spending money on environmental programs. Education Joe Biden's views on Education are the following: *Voted for No Child Left Behind, then attacked No Child Left Behind *Voted to spend almost 500 billion dollars on failing educational programs.Biden on Education Energy and Oil Joe Biden's views on Energy and Oil are the following: *Embraces an "everything on the table" approach to energy, except for the Keystone XL Pipeline, Alaska, Gulf of Mexico, and the Mid-Atlantic *Lied about the prices of oil barrels after Iran Resolution *Supports Cap-and-Spend Trade Biden on Energy and Oil Foreign Policy *Lied about John McCain's meeting with Spanish officials *"Our country is less secure than it has been in recent history". DING DING We have a winner! Thanks, Captain Obvious… *Doesn't support preemption, but rather "crisis prevention", a.k.a. preemption *"Senator Biden is not ready to deal with Pakistan." *"Our biggest threat is Pakistan". Five minutes later… "Our biggest threats come from North Korea, Iran, and Russia." Biden on Foreign Policy Global Warming and Environment Joe Biden's views on the Environment are the following: *Global warming is man-caused *Animals are very important, but I'm going to vote no on a fish habitat. *Desert protection is more important than job creation.Biden on Environment Government Roles Joe Biden's views on Government Roles are the following: *Judicial nominees should have been liberal activists. *Hurray for entitlements! Biden on Government Roles Health Care Joe Biden's views on Health Care are the following: *Opposed McCain's plan to give families a $5,000 tax credit for Health Care. *Free Health Care for everyone is possible. *Forcing everyone to buy the same health care plan under Obamacare's individual mandate. Immigration Joe Biden's views on Immigration are the following: *Give visas to illegals for only jobs that Americans "can't do". *he opposes drivers licenses for illegals. *Also agrees that the Feds do an awful job at securing the border.Biden on Immigration National Security Joe Biden's views on National Security are the following: *Let's cut our best military jets. *We cannot torture terrorists *Opposed to the War in Iraq, even though he voted for itBiden on National Security Same Sex Marriage Biden:"There should be no difference in straight marriage and gay marriage." Moderator:"Do you support gay marriage?" Biden:"Absolutely not. Neither Senator Obama nor I do."Biden on Same-Sex Marriage Second Amendment Rights Joe Biden's views on Second Amendment Rights are the following: *Screw the Constitution.Biden on the Second Amendment Accomplishments *Getting elected to the Senate with only two years experience… as a County Councilman. Now, THAT'S impressive. *contributed to Obama's foreign policy. Quotes "Give me a f*cking break!" "It's a three letter word: J-O-B-S. Three letters." "Hillary Clinton is as qualified or more qualified than I am to be vice president of the United States of America. Quite frankly, it might have been a better pick than me." See also *Democratic Party References Category:A to Z Category:Politicians Category:Democrats Category:Vice Presidents Category:Former Senators Category:Too Liberal for Democrats Category:People Who Suck